Top Ten Reasons Why Vala Stayed at the SGC
by Rac80
Summary: This is a silly little bit of fluff explaining the top ten reasons Vala stayed at the SGC when Tomin left at the end of AoT. D/V and very slight hints of S/J, T/I, and C/C.


**Top Ten Reasons Why Vala Stayed at the SGC**

*********Stargate SG1 and the characters are not owned or operated by me, I just like to invite them out to play now and again.**********

****this is a silly one-shot of why Vala stayed when Tomin left.********

**10. Lattes and pedicures.** Vala had been introduced to both by her best gal pal Colonel Samantha Carter. There was nothing like a lazy Saturday spent at the local Mall shopping, gossiping, drinking lattes, and getting pedicures. It had grown into a special girls' morning out. When Sam left to take over the Atlantis Expedition, Dr. Carolyn Lam began joining her for the Saturday morning pampering. Vala had been all over the galaxy and knew that no other people had malls like the Tau'ri did.

**9. Fashion Magazines.** Vala had been introduced to them by Carolyn and had managed to get them delivered to her care of Daniel (and using his credit card) monthly. She was always excited when he brought the latest editions to her. She would take them into the ladies locker room and share them with all of her new friends. Some of the toughest female SF's were like excitable little girls as they tried out the newest hairstyles and make-up tips. The magazines helped Vala to realize that all of the military females weren't warriors like Teal'c's Ish'ta and her friends, but also were simply girls like her.

**8. Feeling truly useful.** Her entire life she had felt like a burden to those around her. Her mother had been ill often and Vala worried she (at age 9) hadn't been able to help her enough. Her father only wanted to use her on some scam or other. Adria, her stepmother, gave her to the Goa'uld to get rid of her. She was only a body to Qetesh, not a real person. Even the Tok'ra who freed her from Qetesh had wanted to use her to become a host and pretend to be Qetesh and spy for them. The Tau'ri on the other hand learned to value her. She helped Daniel in his translations, helped Bill Lee with alien technology, could fly any ship better than Teal'c, and was available to spar with Cam when Teal'c was off base, and could assist Sam in ship repairs. At the SGC, she felt appreciated.

**7. Red Jell-O.** She didn't know when she became addicted to the red jiggly stuff, but the day didn't seem complete without it. If there was no red, she would take orange or green, but never blue. Sam always ate the blue with a dreamy look on her face and Vala suspected that had to do with Jack O'Neill. Cam and Teal'c both loved the purple and would race for it, which ever one had to go without would pout. Daniel didn't seem to mind but would eat any color with the abstraction that was usual to him when focusing on work. She loved the red though; the color reminded her of the way Daniel would blush when she teased him. There were times when she could feel him staring at her as she ate the Jell-O slowly, if she looked at him, he would blush.

**6. Teal'c's DVD Collection**. Vala would often borrow DVDs from Teal'c and if she had questions he was always happy to answer them for her. No one else on base had a collection like Teal'c did. He had everything from science fiction movies to what Cam derisively called "chick flicks". He would watch Disney movies with her and explain the cultural references. She never felt dumb asking him for information. When she first arrived and wasn't allowed off base, Teal'c had shown up with a big bowl of popcorn and a movie called Ice Age. It was silly, but it had meant a lot to her. She had grown to treasure the time she spent with Teal'c discussing movies, television shows, and trying to figure out these Tau'ri they both admired.

**5. O'Malley's on team night.** Vala had been in bars and taverns all over the known galaxy, but O'Malley's was the best. It was clean, with modern amenities, no knifing allowed, and had a great jukebox. The Buffalo wings were spicy enough for Teal'c, Cam loved the country music, Daniel would smile watching Sam hustle guys at pool, and Vala loved the drinks. She had a high tolerance for alcohol thanks to Qetesh, but Cam was always daring her to try a new drink. She and Daniel would laugh at how peeved Cam would get that she could drink him under the table. She especially liked it when there was a song that Daniel knew and he would dance with her. Being held close by Daniel was the best part of team night!

**4. The sight of Daniel in leather. ** There were occasions when the team needed to go undercover or blend in with the locals and if she were lucky, Daniel would have to wear leather. The first time she saw him in leather she nearly swooned. She knew it wasn't just her, all of the other women on base had given Daniel a second and even a third look that day. Well except for Sam and Carolyn. They were too busy looking at Cam, Sam with a teasing grin and Carolyn with a bit of a drool. Sam had never stopped teasing both Daniel and Cam about their "leather goods" and was always suggesting they get leather for their new BDUs. Both men would give Sam dirty looks and all of the women within earshot would "second that motion." She loved "watching Daniel's six" when he was in leather, heck watching his front was pretty nice too.

**3. Having a home.** For the first time since her father married Adria, Vala had a place to call her own. She had a home to enjoy, decorate, and love; she would always find it the same when she returned. Adria had thought nothing of throwing out things of Vala's she thought was junk or taking it for herself if she liked it. Qetesh had never allowed Vala to feel ownership for anything, and while on the run afterwards she had gotten used to owning only what she carried with her. Now Vala had belongings, some she had bought for herself, others were gifts from her friends here. Sam had given her some sexy perfumes; Teal'c had given her all ten seasons of Wormhole Xtreme, Cam saw that she had all of the cowboy hats she could ever want, and Daniel, well Daniel kept her well supplied with the little things of life; jewelry, stuffed animals, and flowers.

**2. Knowing people cared about her**. From accepting her father for her sake to rescuing her from the Ori, the people of the SGC really cared about her. She was important to them, and they to her. She would gladly lay down her life for the people there and knew they felt the same way about her. When Daniel grabbed her as he was being beamed from the Ori ship after Adria's birth, she felt safe and protected for the first time since she found herself in the Ori galaxy. Whenever they had to deal with Ba'al both Teal'c and Cam would get very protective, they knew she hated hearing him drawl "Qetesh" at her. Vala even had "family" off-base; Cam's parents had practically adopted her. She would often get a call from her "Mom Wendy" asking how she was; "Dad Frank" would get on the phone and ask if there were any "young men" he had to "give a talking to". It made Vala feel connected to others in a way she hadn't felt since before Qetesh.

**1. Her Daniel**. Since she had first entered the SGC, Daniel Jackson had been important to her. She had come to Earth to find him, to see if his eyes really were as blue as she remembered, to see if any man could possibly be as intriguing as she found him. He had met all of her expectations and more. His smiles, the way he held her, his kisses, the look on his face when he whispered "I love you" were all part of the man she loved. Waking next to him was the perfect beginning of the day. Vala had known she loved him for a long time; it had taken Daniel longer to admit that he loved her. Since then Daniel had been shamelessly "in love" with Vala. Vala reveled in the attention and affection from "her Daniel". She had shyly introduced him to Cam's parents when they had traveled there to "meet her young man". Wendy and Frank had approved and warmly welcomed Daniel into their lives. They said he would fit in with the "rest of the Mitchell boys". She and Daniel had settled into an apartment together and were planning to buy a house, _after _the wedding. Vala smiled at the ring on her left hand lovely as it was, the man who gave it to her was the true treasure. Yes, Daniel Jackson was the main reason she had stayed at the SGC.


End file.
